The Darkness and It's Friends
by Avenger3986
Summary: A dark storm is coming to Equestria. Somepony who has such anger and rage against the royal crown with an evil organization that will overthrow Celestia. The Elements of Harmony are tested like never before as this new danger has arised. Will the Mane 6 overcome this new threat? Or will they fail and Equestria fall into darkness.
1. Episode 1

The Darkness and Its Friends

Episode 1 Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 1 A Dark Storm is Coming

Twilight Sparkle was watching a safe meteor shower overhead with her friends aka the Elements of Harmony. She watched with intent as each meteor made the night light up in the dark. After the spectacular phenomena, she went home and laid in her bed, saying good night to her number one assistant, Spike. What she didn't know was a mysterious pony watching her from afar and quickly teleports from his hiding spot in the Everfree forest. Quickly, he teleports through the buildings surrounding the library. He appears in the bedroom, right next to our sleeping heroine. He looks down maliciously as she sleeps. (Hmm should I spare her, or should I kill her where she is?) He thinks as he watches her. Immediately the door slammed open with a certain rainbow colored pony there. She had a package in her mouth, but dropped it on the ground to speak. "Hey Twilight you got mail from…" Rainbow Dash sees the pony near her friend's bed. (OH crap) he thought. "Who are you", Rainbow Dash says with a suspicious tone. She takes a combat stance as she watches the pony with eyes like a hawk. Rainbow Dash sees the mysterious pony as he steps into the moonlight. He wore a trench coat with wild hair that looks like he has stopped caring for it. From what Dash could see he was a unicorn and had dark eyes that looked like they had seen every tragedy to date. "My name is Ultor Shadowmere, and this WILL not be the last time you see me." The pony says as he teleports away leaving shadow from where he was. "But be warned, element, a storm is coming." He said with a maniacal laugh. Rainbow Dash quickly flies over and wakes up Twilight. "What is it, Rainbow?" "There was this pony watching you while you slept. He was a creeper or something." "Did he say something?" Dashie informed her friend of the incident. "I should contact Princess Celestia. Immediately." Twilight said seriously. "Ok." Dashie replied. "Dash, I need you to gather our friends soon. Be here at no later than 5:00." Twilight said. Dashie agreed and left the library for home.

(Damn that pony) Ultor thought as he teleported from the library. He stopped at a house in Ponyville. He knocked and a pony answered the door. "Who is it?" The pony said. "Me." Immediately the pony was startled when he answered. He greeted Ultor. "Star, you don't need to be startled, I haven't killed anyone, yet." Star Sprint was a pegasus who sparkled from his mane. "Oh sorry sir." "Don't make apologies." Ultor interrupted. "Alright. Jeez you don't have to be such a…" Ultor stared at him with the eyes of fury unlike Tartarus. He walked into the house. The house was big with three stories and about 15 rooms. "Who is it, Star?" a gruffled voice said. "IT'S ME CHARLES!" Ultor yelled. "ULTOR, I WILL BEAT YOUR FLANK SO HARD YOU WON'T STAND FOR A WEEK" The voice said "Bring it." Ultor said defiantly. Immediately a stallion appeared from the room nearby. He was smoking a cigar, and wore an old uniform (think of the American Revolution uniforms as the Americans). He hated being called Charles, which was his first name, and is called Boomer. "Ah, Charles Boomer in all his glory." "Buck off, Ultor." Boomer said. "Dear, who is it." An earth pony appeared near the unicorn. "Oh it's you, Ultor how are those burns doing?" Ultor growled from the ponies response. "Ignite Firemane, you shouldn't play with the dark or you could be put out." Ultor grinned from his response. "What brings you back to our club?" Boomer asked. Ultor smiled darkly as he says 3 words "I found them."

Chapter 2 The Light Shining Through the Darkness

Twilight had fallen asleep during her stakeout….for 5 minutes. Spike eagerly woke her up obviously not knowing of the incident last night. Twilight was startled and jumped up immediately from her nap. "Wow, Twilight I didn't know you could jump that high." She groaned as she hit the floor. "Spike, take this letter and immediately send it to the Princess." "Why?" "Don't ask, just do it quick." Spike took the letter and sent it to Celestia. "Okay Twilight what's going on?" Twilight informed him of the incident last night. After she finished, immediately a scroll appeared from nowhere. The scroll read as follows:

My faithful student,

I am alarmed from this grave news from what happened last night. Luna and I talked about this news and have decided to have a search on the pony named Ultor Shadowmere. Luna did see him with the same description from what you provided going to a house but it's better to not assume that it's his house. I'm sending Shining Armor to Ponyville with his best guards to catch this pony. Be careful and vigil my student, dark forces are amassing. Canterlot is getting chaotic after a railroad accident, but anyways, Shining should be there by the time you have received this letter.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Twilight heard a knock on the door. Quickly, she opened the door and found her brother and 3 guards near him. "Shining, you're here early." Twilight said. Shining hugged his sister obviously worrying about her from the grave news that was received earlier. "Now let's go find this pony." Shining smiled optimistically. "Wait how do you know where he is?" "Well let's just say that Luna was able to see him go into this house here, right in Ponyville." Twilight was shocked by this discovery of the assailant living in her hometown. Shining Armor led the group of Twilight, Spike, and the guards to the house where the assailant lived. Shining walked up to the door and did something that most of them wouldn't dare do. **He knocked. **

A Few Minutes Before…

He had just made a great discovery for his little group of rebels. He was part of an organization called Project Harbringer. The goal was secret to recruits in the organization. Only the higher-ups were allowed to be told of the reason of the group. He, Boomer, and Ignite were the leaders of the organization. Ignite was the "nicest" pony in the crew, her smile and voice were so heartwarming that she could make anypony do what she wants them to do. Boomer was an engineer, building his machines that could be used for many types of situation, stealth, espionage, and assassination. Ultor was the most powerful pony of them all by not much but still had an upperhand. He was granted shadow powers when he was a filly and learned to control his powers fully, and yet more could be learned. His powers were infinite beyond his wild beliefs. He had all eternity from the powers he gained, making him immortal. He thought as his immortality was his greatest and yet his weakness. So many lives taken from him, so many memories of others that haunt him to this day. He cried as he thought about this, such a waste, a pony that could benefit ponies with his new magic, how he was such a bright life that is now clouded with darkness firmly gripping his heart, or at least whatever is left of it. Unfortunately, he feared the element's powers, knowing that they are the only ones to defeat him. Suddenly Ultor's eyes widen as a painful memory goes through his head. "NO, no no no noo. Don't make me remember you." Ultor found himself in a memory. He saw himself there, yet he was different. He had a green camoflauge jacket on as he was walking through Canterlot. "Hey Ultor, how's it going?" a voice said. (NO, no, you are not bucking real. YOU DIED.) The past Ultor ran up to this filly, which looked beautiful with her sparkling eyes and wonderful mane. "Hey, sis." The past Ultor said. (No stop this. Make it stop!) Ultor was knocked out of his flashback as he was on the floor crying. He heard a knock on the door.

Chapter 3 A Little Skirmish

Shining kicked the door open as he walked in with the guards. "Okay I know your still angry Charles, but I'm sorry…." He stopped as he looked at the guards who burst through his door. "Oh for crying out loud." Shining Armor yelled at the guards to catch him. Ultor smiled maliciously as he shadow teleported. He teleported behind the guards and shot a magical shockwave that knocked out all but one pony. Shining Armor was in disbelief from how Ultor bested his men so easily. "So they sent me a Captain?! Wow they are really scraping the bottom of the barrel here." Shining seemed aggravated from the Ultor's taunt. Immediately he charged at Ultor. Ultor side stepped and buried his hoof deep within his stomach, punching him to the nearest building which the ponies inside screamed as they ran out of the house. Twilight was awestruck from the fight, how did this one pony defeat her brother and his best guards. Sweat ran down her head as the pony walked up to her, with a victorious smile. "Ah the element of magic, how does it feel to be a god? To be the one to hold the powers that sent my friends to death and to stone. And finally, how is **she **doing?" Ultor said with a bitter tone, full of anger and hate. Then Twilight started to run, fear taking grip of her. "Ha the element is running, pitiful." "Hey, pick on someone your own size." A voice said. Ultor looked around for the voice. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash soared through the sky and quickly punched Ultor in the face, knocking him back to the nearest house. Ultor emerged, angry that he was punched into a house. "You, the pony that discovered me, you risked your life to save your friend. Heh, you must be the element of Loyalty, aren't you?" "Yeah I am, and I'm going to beat you for hurting Twilight." Rainbow Dash said "Hurt her. Heheheh, that was nothing, she has it all. Friends, family, and an apprenticeship with that tyrant." "How dare you speak of our princess like that." Shining said. "Oooh back for more, I see." "No, I just put in a call for the princess to come." Shining said. "What?!" Ultor said. He was in disbelief, how in the world was he able to call the princess. He wasn't ready to fight the princess, yet. "He is right." A voice said. Ultor turned around to see Celestia flying overhead. "And this has gone on long enough, Ultor." Ultor growled as he faced the one responsible for all of his hate. "You dare show your face against me? Celestia, you underestimate me." "Wrong, I overestimated that's why I brought the elements." Ultor was shocked again. How did she get the elements so fast? Ultor saw 4 new ponies behind Rainbow Dash with Twilight Sparkle. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ultor yelled, knowing that he was in big trouble. "Hey Ultor, why don't you ever tell me about these things?" A voice said. "What." Ultor turned around to find Boomer there. "C'mon use your teleporting to get the crap out of here." Ultor immediately shadow teleported with Boomer. "Trust me, Celestia. I will be back and I will have my vengeance." Ultor said with a dark voice. "Celestia, who was that?" Twilight said. "Something that has come back to haunt me for a long time." Celestia said.

AU: Thanks for reading and please comment and like/dislike the story.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 Regroup and Attack

Chapter 1 Harbinger

Ultor and Boomer came out of teleporting to a camp site in the Mountains. "You know I could have taken them. You know my powers, Boomer." Ultor said disappointed to be defeated by the elements and Celestia. "Don't lie to me, Ultor. I could see you being afraid all the way from here." Boomer said. They both entered a cave inside the mountains. Eventually they found the vault which had a hoof scanner. Both ponies put their hooves on it and the vault opened. They walked in to see ponies working and flying around. The cave was actually a base for Project Harbinger. It had 4 levels: 1st level was the Situation Room where the group conducts missions and meetings there, 2nd level was the recreation room, where ponies can train and relax there for an upcoming mission or after one. The 3rd level was the Simulation Room which had a simulator for those wanting to train for real. The 4th level was the Barracks, which contained houses for each member in the group. The group had about 320 members who were spread around Equestria for multiple jobs.

Ultor and Boomer walked into the Situation Room where 4 ponies awaited for their arrival. They were sitting around this table discussing things and having their own conversation. The 2 ponies on their right were Red Umbra and Doctor. The Doctor was (obviously) a doctor who killed about 4 ponies from a surgery gone wrong. His medicines cure the most advanced diseases, but he only gives it to people who deserve it. Red Umbra was a young mare who was fresh out of school. She was always picked on when she was in school. When she got out she took revenge on each and every bully that picked on her. The other 2 were Ignite and Star who have already noticed the two walk in. "Ah, so where have you been, Ultor?" Star said with suspicion of his absence. Ultor grinned, his smile stretched from his cheek to the other. "OH, you have no idea what I have been doing." Ultor said with enthusiasm. "Care to explain?" The Doc said with indifference about the topic. "Well, I ran into the elements and **her**." The 4 ponies except Boomer gasped at what he meant. "You're telling me you faced the elements and Cele-" Red Umbra started to say until Ultor interrupted. "Don't you dare speak of her name in front of me." Ultor said menacingly, obviously angered by that name. "Does she know, Ultor, about us?" Star said with his face starting to sweat as he worried about the danger they are in. "Possibly no or yes. I doubt it though, but I wouldn't assume that she doesn't have a clue." Ultor said "So what happens now?" Boomer said breaking his silence. "I have a plan." Ultor said with smile. "I'm going to a wedding."

Chapter 2 Wounds Best Left Untouched

"Celestia, care to explain?" Shining Armor said while he started to get up from the wreckage. The elements were curious on what happened, most weren't filled on the situation at hand except for Twilight being in trouble. "I'm sorry, Shining but this is very confidential information, elements only." Celestia said sympathetically. Shining nodded as he knew that this was very bad news that even he couldn't handle it. "Shining, Luna is on the way to pick you up and get you to the infirmary. Your men as well." "Understood." Shining said. "Celestia, who was he? Why does he hate you and the elements of harmony?" Twilight said as she had the most contact with Ultor himself. "I will tell you at the library." Celestia said as she teleported herself and the Mane 6 to the library. "Now what I'm about to tell you is a secret that none of you should say to anypony under any circumstances." "Alright." The Mane 6 said in unison. "A thousand years ago, the king had passed away and thus making me and Luna, the heirs to the throne. There was chaos from the decision to make either me or Luna, the one to rule Equestria. Ultor Shadowmere's family supported Luna and probably was her biggest supporters. Once, Ultor's father was at a breakthrough of discovering an ancient magic so powerful that it rivaled our powers. He proposed to Luna to accept this offer and be more powerful than I, which made her the best choice for ruler. She declined much to my relief. Disappointed, Ultor's father made his son inherit the powers. Ultor was a bright pony; he even at one point loved Luna and dated her for a while. He had the best sister a pony like him can have. But anyways, Ultor's personality made a change after the magic was inside of him, he went insane. During his insanity, members of a rival family that supported me, ransacked their household and killed his parents." "What about his sister?" Applejack said in thought of her own sister. "She was publically executed." "What?!" the Mane 6 said. "That's why he hates me with a burning passion. He blames me about his sister's death and his families." "But I remember him saying that the elements turned his friends to stone." Twilight said hating having to remember him saying that. "Yes, he raised an organization against me. Multiple times. I used the elements to turn them into stone." "Is there any hope of restoring him to his normal self, it seems to me that he's just consumed with rage." Twilight said "Maybe if you all band together and defeat him there is a chance. Also, Twilight your brother is having a wedding soon and he is going to need protection. Now I'm sure that Ultor wouldn't try to trash the wedding, but if he does make sure to contact me first, do not attack him on a one on one fight alright?" "What?! My brother is having a wedding and he didn't tell me about it?" Twilight said with such shock and grief that she was betrayed by her own brother. "He was going to deliver it to you soon. And it was on my orders." "Is it because of Ultor?" "No, we have reports of something else, trying to get in and wanted to keep it as secret as possible until we were ready for it. So Shining has made a magical bubble to protect Canterlot." "Who's the bride?" Twilight said. "Princess Mi Amore de Cadenza. Or Cadence your foalsitter." "Her!" Twilight said as flashbacks of her loving foalsitter came back to her. "Now I need to get back to Canterlot to make sure everything is ready." Celestia said as she teleported to Canterlot. Twilight discussed this news to everyone and after a while the elements disbanded and went their separate ways.

Chapter 3 Incognito

The Day of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's Wedding.

Twilight exited the train as she went to see her brother. She talked to her brother after he recovered from his injuries at the fight with Ultor. "Okay, sis you should head off and enjoy yourself." Shining said with a grin. "Oh and before I forget can you be my best mare?" "You want me to be your best mare?" Twilight said, excited to accept it. "Of course." Twilight accepted and went off to see how everypony is doing. Until she bumped into somepony. "Ooof" Twilight was knocked back. "Hello there. Sorry if I hit you." Twilight looked up only to be greeted by a pony with black hair and a green camouflaged jacket. "Hi, whats your name?" She said "My name's Avenger." "Avenger? Weird name." "Yeah I always did question my parents." "Do they live here?" "No, they live in Las Pegasus." "Oh do you mind if you come with me and I introduce you to my friends?" "Nope, let's go." As Twilight walked away and lost eyesight to Avenger, he smiled as he thought of how easily an element could be fooled. (Never thought this would work) Ultor thought. He followed her to many of her friends locations each get acquainted with them all. "Wow Twilight I didn't know you had so many good friends." Ultor said as Avenger. "Yeah, do you have friends?" Twilight replied wondering about Avenger's friends. Ultor faked himself being sad about it. "I don't have any." "Well I could be your friend." Twilight said brightly. "Thanks Twilight, I…have something to say." "What is it, friend." Twilight said. (Oh I bet you won't call me that in a second) Avenger took a few seconds and shadow consumed him, Twilight started to have fear grip her. "Hello, element." Ultor appeared from where Avenger once stood. "No, it can't be you." Twilight said shaking and fear. Ultor could see her legs shaking. "So still my friend?" Ultor said smiling as he saw her lose control of her body as she started to back up to a nearby wall. "Why did you appear in front of me." Twilight said "I knew you wouldn't tell anyone." Ultor said still smiling his charismatic smile. "But.." Twilight started to say until darkness started to surround her. "Oh you thought that I would just let you get away knowing about my prescense." "What are you going to do to me?" "Me, I'm not doing anything, it's you that are going to do things." "What?!" The shadow consumed Twilight even more and Ultor turned into mist and went into the shadow consuming her. The shadows clear and Twilight laid there seemingly asleep. She wakes up and looks around. "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle." **Ultor said.**


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3 The Wedding

Chapter 1 The Light at the End of the Tunnel

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Ultor said.

He tested out his new voice. He thought of the plan. Steps 1 possess Twilight Sparkle and get close to Celestia and overthrow her. Should be an easy task.

Ultor walked outside to Canterlot, where a magical shield protected the city. He wondered what the force that was trying to ruin the city. It couldn't be his organization as they only sent himself and Star Sprint as they didn't want to go overkill on this event. He ran through his mind as he searched for the answer. Could it be another organization or another corrupt guard?

"I wonder who is here with us." Ultor said

"Wonder who is here?" a voice said

Ultor was startled as his broke his trade of thought. Quickly, he turned around to see Luna there.

"Princess Luna, what are you doing here?" Ultor was worried as the princess stood there.

"Ah, I'm here to talk to you for a minute. I haven't been able to talk to you for a long time." She said. Her voice was soft and soothing to Ultor, so kind and respectful.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said.

"Why you're here, Ultor." She said

"What?! Is he here?" He said trying to lie to the princess.

"I know you're here, Ultor. I know my marefriend when I see him. Will you honor me with your actual appearance?" She said. Ultor was at a loss of words as he was discovered so easily by the princess of the night. He complied with her request and shadows exited from Twilight's body and appeared near her and formed Ultor with a green camouflaged jacket on.

"You called. My liege." Ultor said as he bowed. After so long he had so much respect for Luna and he knew her from long ago. It was the second thing that he wanted to be with Luna, first being bringing his sister back.

She laughed as she watched her most loyal supporter bow in front of her. Flashbacks ran through her head, her first kiss, her first date, and other romantic things she did with him.

"So why can't you be good, again like you used to?" She asked. This question ran through her head so many times throughout her life. Ultor knew this question was coming.

Ultor chuckled and over time it became a maniacal laugh. "Sorry, but the Ultor you knew is gone." He smiled with so much malice that it could kill.

Luna was taken back from this statement. She always thought that he was just like her, fueled with fury but she realized that wasn't the case.

Suddenly, Ultor lost it and screamed a bloodcurdling shriek. He grabbed his hair and he was on the ground until he stopped after a few seconds.

"Princess, you have to save me from this darkness, its taking control over me. You MUST get the elements and restore me back, before…" Ultor said innocently like as he pleaded with Luna. She realized that he was under the influence of the darkness of the magic. She knew what she had to do. Ultor changed tones as the next thing he said was something that Luna didn't forget.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM BACK." Ultor yelled as he started to lose control again, but this time he fell unconscious.

Chapter 2 Stars and Rainbows

Star Sprint was wondering Canterlot. He was dazzled by the scenery. He was born into the circus as his tricks impressed the spectators. His mane sparkled with grace and he took pride in it. He even mastered a move that was similar to the sonic rainboom but this was called the Comet of Stars. He wondered to the castle and went in, sneaking into through the guards

(I wonder where Ultor is?) He thought

He noticed that the Wonderbolts where there as they talked with another pony. This pony, he knew, was Rainbow Dash. He knew about her from the briefing and many people always talked about the element of loyalty. The Wonderbolts left soon after he was thinking of the situation. Star walked up to Dash as he wondered who she exactly was as briefings were biased.

"Hello, there, are you the Rainbow Dash, I have heard so much about?" He said

"Why yes I am. Who is asking?" She said smiling she loved being complemented and adored.

"My name's Star Sprint." He smiled

"Cool, what you need." She replied

"I wanted to see if you were as fast as they say you are." He said knowing that Dash would want to race.

"Is that a challenge?" She chuckled and put on a confident face.

"You know it is." He said

"Well let's see who's faster?" She said

"How about a lap around Canterlot?" Star said

"Sure." Immediately Dash sped out of there leaving a rainbow in her trail. Quickly, Star went out of the room fast.

After a quick race, resulting in a draw…

Both of them were panting. They were tired from the fast race.

"Wow, you're really fast." Rainbow Dash said

"Heh, thanks, you too." Star replied

Both ponies felt something in their hearts. The feeling warmed them both and felt foreign to them both. Star and Rainbow started to get near each other and both of them kissed passionately. They both separated.

"Did you..?" Star was starting.

"Did you?" Dash said

"I think I did." Star said

Thus a new relationship was born. Star and Dash found love at a wedding.

Chapter 3 The Parasite

Twilight woke up to see Ultor on the ground. She witnessed Luna cry for the first time. She got up and asked her what happened. She explained the dire situation with Ultor being consumed with the darkness in his body. Twilight needed to gather the elements and save him.

Twilight replied to do this after the wedding since the wedding came had to be completed before they started the quest.

The wedding started after the discussion. Twilight accompanied Shining as he walked into the aisle. They said their vows and were about to say their I dos. Until Boomer and Cadence burst into the door.

"Stop the wedding. That is not the real Princess Cadence." Boomer said in a deep monotone voice.

"That is a Changeling, who disguises as ponies you love." The "real" Cadence said.

Then the "fake" Cadence changed into her true self. A changeling.

"Hahah, right you are Princess." Queen Chyrssalis

The queen of the changelings monologue about her dramatic plan where she takes control of Shining Armor and to feed her race. She defeated Celestia in a one on one. Chyrssalis had put the bubble shield down and unleashed her changeling army.

A fight broke out resulting in the defeat of the Changelings and having the wedding back on track.

Next Episode: The Fight Within


	4. Episode 4

Hidden Episode:

The Prologue Part 1

**AN: Hey guys, Ultor here. I would just like to say how happy I am people reading my stories. Thanks for your time, and please review. Oh and to answer a question asked by Flutter Night, no the wedding episode has the same Twilight and has the 'one and only' Boomer. Hope I answered your question.**

*Told from Ultor's POV

I woke up to the aroma of pancakes in the kitchen. I looked at the time which said 8:00 a.m. Hastily, I got out of bed to get some food and saw my family.

Now my family was in the kitchen. My loving mother, father, and sister where eating there with a vacant seat at the table for me.

"Long night, last night?" My father said

"Yeah" I replied, I was still groggy from waking up.

I pulled out the chair and sat while eating the pancakes. My family discussed about politics, or at least mom and dad did, while me and my sister played outside in Canterlot. My family was just talking about common things, the election, and other topics. Ah, yes the election, I almost forgot. The elections are being held soon for who would rule Equestria. The King and Queen have died of natural causes, and the two princesses have decided to have the ponies decide who gets to rule Equestria. My family supported the Princess of the Night, as my father was a scientist working on a magical experiment for Luna. Unfortunately, he never tells me about those things as it is classified information.

After we ate, my father left for work, saying goodbye to the family as he left. He was a unicorn and so was my mother, naturally I was a unicorn as well and so was my sis. We weren't the richest family around, but we still could afford decent things. The day went on as me and my sis wondered through Canterlot. She had a keen eye for beautiful things, every clothing shop, she dragged me there. After a while, I carried the bags home from her shopping spree. It was the last time that I spent time with my sister.

Next Day,

My father came home from work, which wasn't surprising as his work kept him there for long periods of time. He carried his briefcase which was full of classified information that was forbidden for a normal pony to see. I could tell that he was tired, the experiments were tiresome and time consuming. He came to me.

"Son, I'll ask you this quick," He said with a sympathetic tone as if he was addressing a pony who suffered grief.

"What is it, dad?" I curiously said.

"I need you to help me with the experiment at the laboratory; I understand if you're scared or don't feel comfortable. I just need someone to help me," He said, hoping I said yes.

Unfortunately, I pondered it, I reasoned that I could spend time with my dad. Also, I could make him proud. I agreed.

He told me to follow him to the laboratory. I walked him to this white building, it had tinted windows, and a security guard was there. He greeted my father, while checking his badge. He let us in and bid us a do.

We walked into this lab with a table and a one way window. My dad told me to lie down on the table, while he strapped me into it. He walked out, telling me how it was going to be fine. So I lay there bored, I figured they were analyzing data or something until a loudspeaker told me to relax. It said to look forward and look at the package when it is dropped. After a few seconds, a metal box drops out of a hole in the ceiling, immediately the hole is covered again, as if it wasn't there. The box folded over and there was something that I couldn't forget for the thousand years that I have been alive. There was a crystal there. The crystal was floating in the air, the thing was dark, but I felt like I could see everything as long I stared into it. Then, a retractable claw came through wall, it grabbed the crystal and maneuvered it to me. It came close to my heart. I started to get scared, my eyes wanted to look away, my legs trying to get out of my predicament. Then the crystal pierced my heart. I felt a dark essence flow into me. I tried to look around but I started to lose consciousness.

I woke later, in a destroyed area. Fear took hold of me as I saw blood and corpses everywhere. Search lights were everywhere and I started to run. I ran into a forest where the ponies wouldn't find me. What happened to me? I seemed different, like something was inserted into me. I looked at my chest where there was a scar there.

"What the hay?!" I said

'So you're the host.' A voice inside my head said

"Who are you?" I said. I wasn't the kind of pony to have a talking voice inside my head, Im not insane.

'Oh, but you are insane.' It said again

"What happened in there." I asked. Maybe he knew what happened in the lab.

'You really don't want to know. Besides, you have to save your sister.' It said

"What?!" I said. I was curious on what he meant by to save your sister. She wasn't the kind of mare to get into trouble.

'Her life is in trouble' It said

And I believed it, I wish I hadn't.


	5. An Update on the Story

A Little Wait

Hey guys its Ultor and the next chapter for the Darkness and Its Friends will be updated soon so in the meantime read the other story that I have posted for all of you guys so please read and enjoy it and comment or whatever you want. Thanks.


End file.
